His Pillow
by Tawariell Saerwen
Summary: Romano finds himself becoming an involuntary participant in Spain's search for a comfortable spot to relax upon. Spamano Fluff One Shot.


**His Pillow**

By: Tawariell Saerwen

Author's Note: Happy New Year, Spamano fans!

* * *

Spain shifted about on the surface of the couch. He tried different ways to settle himself in a relaxing position so he could surf the Internet on his computer tablet. But every position he tried - lying on his back, lying on his stomach and lying on his side did nothing for him. "UGGH! These cushions…they're too rigid!" he complained as he shifted himself to be in sitting position. Spain grabbed one of the couch pillows and he shoved it behind his back. He forcefully pressed himself against it as an attempt to feel some comfortable spot. But alas, this was also a wasted attempt.

"This couch sucks! I gotta get a new one!" he complained as he stood himself up. He walked out of the living room and he headed toward the spiral staircase. As he ascended up the stairs, he mindlessly skimmed on the Internet with his computer tablet. Once he was on the second level of his Spanish villa, he casually walked down the hallway. As he walked past his master bedroom, he quickly glanced inside and he saw his partner Romano lying on their king-sized bed on his stomach with his back to him. He was shirtless and adorned only with a pair of tomato polka-dotted briefs.

"Aww!" Spain softly uttered and he proceeded to walk on. But then, he suddenly paused and he took a double take; he glimpsed inside the bedroom again and he gawked to his partner. His emerald eyes lustfully glistened and his lips expressed a dazzling smile. He slowly stepped inside the bedroom and he walked up to the bed.

Romano, who was playing with his own computer tablet, paused his game of Angry Birds as he could sense that his partner was entering their room. He turned his head to stare to his beloved and he was about to shift his body position until Spain begged him to stop.

"No! Don't move! Please don't move, Lovi!" he cried.

Romano arched one of his eyebrows and he hesitantly spoke to him. "W-Why?"

"Just trust me, baby! Don't move! You're _perfect!_" he excitedly said.

Romano rolled his lovely brown eyes and he turned his gaze back to his computer tablet. He resumed his game and his index finger glided onto the flat surface of the screen. Consumed by his frustration in trying to beat the level, he was briefly distracted away from Spain's presence until he _physically_ got his attention. "What…the…" he uttered and he slowly cocked his head to look over his shoulder. Suddenly, his eyes widened with shock and his mouth formed a grimace when he realized that Spain was lying in bed and resting the back of his head onto his _buttocks._

_"Ahhh...this is the life..." _said Spain in a smooth, content tone.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ANTONIO!" Romano shrieked.

Spain tilted his head back to look at Romano and he started to giggle. "Oh, Dios Mio! You are _so comfortable_, Lovi!" he happily cried.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU BASTARD! I'M NOT A PIECE OF FURNITURE!" Romano angrily hissed and he tried to sit himself up. Unfortunately for him, Spain had his arms wrapped around his thighs, which prevented him from getting up.

"No way, sweetie! I'm _so relaxed_ right now!" Spain softly insisted and he playfully wedged his head against Romano's behind. "Oh, Tomate! Your butt is so _plump_ and _soft!_"

Romano furiously expressed a growl and he glared to his partner. "MY ASS IS _NOT_ PLUMP AND SOFT! IT'S_ FIRM_ AND _MUSCULAR!_" he mightily declared.

Spain motioned his head to and fro against the median of Romano's backside. He then tilted his head back and he devotedly stared to his partner who appeared upside-down to him. "You're _cushy!_" he said and he bit down on his bottom lip and grinned.

"CHIGI! THAT'S IT!" Romano shouted and he started to kick his legs. He was feeling so humiliated for being used as a prop for Spain's benefit. Romano desperately tried to get himself up again, but when he could not, he started to protest by angrily thrusting his hips up and down in an attempt to throw Spain off the bed.

This attempt, however, completely backfired as Spain was rather enjoying the fast, bopping motion of his behind. "¡Muy Bein! _Vibration mode!_ Keep it going, Lovi! This feels _so good!_" he ecstatically said.

Romano paused, his hips stiffly propped up in mid air. Then, he released a deep sigh and his muscles went limp. His body lifelessly plopped onto the mattress and Romano hung his head over the edge of the bed. He was surrendering himself to the will of his beloved. "You_ really_ like it down there, don't you?" he quietly murmured.

"I sure do…for _various_ reasons!" Spain answered and he gave a quick peck against his partner's inner thigh. Romano flinched by the ticklish sensation coming forth from Spain's lips and he released a light-hearted giggle. He raised his head up to look over his shoulder and he smirked to Spain.

"Fine. You can stay down there."

"Really?"

"Si, Toni."

"Aww! ¡Gracias, Lovinito!" Spain exclaimed and he gave multiple kisses onto Romano's inner thigh again.

"GAH! S-STOP THAT! S-S-STOP! HEHEHE!" Romano squealed with delight.

Spain ceased torturing him and he nudged his head against Romano's backside. "You're my pillow, baby," he said.

"I'm _honored,_" Romano sarcastically responded and he laughed. He picked up his computer tablet and he restarted the level of Angry Birds that he had lost. As he was focusing his stare onto the screen, he gave a fair warning to Spain. "You can stay down there as long as you like. But whatever you do, don't end up falling asleep. Capisce?"

No response.

"Are you listening to me, Toni?"

No response.

"Chigi, Toni – " Romano cried as he paused his game again and he looked over his shoulder. To his horror, he saw that Spain was soundly asleep in-between his legs. His mouth remained gaped and a trickle of saliva was running down the corner of his lips.

"Mio Dio! What did I just say to you?!" Romano jeered and he frowned to his partner. Then, he settled the computer tablet to the side and he gripped both hands onto the edge of the king-sized mattress. He desperately tried to pull himself away from being pinned underneath Spain. But as he was doing this, the nation occupying his posterior end suddenly shifted to his side and he wrapped his arms around Romano's leg. He was now _trapped_ in this position until Spain decided to shift around again or eventually woke up from his slumber.

"Oh, fuck it!" Romano cried in defeat and he grabbed his computer tablet. His index finger tapped the flat screen and he refreshed Angry Birds to start over again. As the level restarted, Romano glided his finger across the screen as he aimed the birds to hit their targets. He was intently focused in defeating this level. While he was playing, however, his lips formed a small smile and his cheeks suddenly blushed as he could feel his precious Spain's embrace tightening around his thigh.

"The things I do for _love_," he tenderly uttered and his erogenous zone curl transformed into the shape of a heart.

* * *

The End


End file.
